Cissie King-Jones
---- ---- |history= Bonnie King was a talented archer, obtained a Bronze medal in the Olympics and was dissatisfied though she won countless competitions on the West Coast. It was only when coming home from practice that she saw a mugging and actually stopped it with her bow and arrow that she realized there was a chance for her to obtain the fame she wanted. Thus Miss Arrowette was born. Because Bonnie didn’t believe in killing except a last resort, she had to get creative with her arrows in stopping bad guys, though back then it seemed all for fun and fame! As Bonnie King she disappointed America by bringing home a Bronze, but as Miss Arrowette, there were fan clubs, love letters, and more! However, that all came to a quick end when Miss Arrowette met a young man, and got pregnant. Hiding the truth from the man, Miss Arrowette quickly retired from what she loved to have the baby. And by the time her daughter was old enough that she could return to being Miss Arrowette, the carpal tunnel set it. That is when she began to live vividly through daughter. At one point, Bonnie married and her husband adopted Cissie (thus the King-Jones part), though the marriage lasted shorter than both expected. The one constant in Cissie's life was her archery which Bonnie started her on as soon as she could hold the bow and arrow and the constant pressure to excel. As a mid-teen, Cissie was forced into superheroing by her mother. It was a stellar...failure anyway. She saw things she wished she could un-see, made messes, and realized how scary it all was. Furthermore, Child Services got involved and won custody of Cissie from Bonnie when they proved Bonnie endangered her child against her child's will. For about a year, Cissie stayed a girl's home. During this time she got attached to Dr. Marcy Money. He was murdered by a criminal that was an old enemy of hers. Donning an Arrowette costume, Cissie tracked the criminal down, caught him, and took him back to Dr. Money's office to reenact the murder with him on the victim end! She missed by an inch, it was the first time she missed that badly when her hands were steady, they were steady right? Not long after that, with the psychologist's support, Bonnie was able to gain custody of her daughter again with the agreement of no superheroing till Cissie was of age. During this time Cissie concentrated on school and training as an Olympic hopeful, not having the time for boyfriends or even to make close friends and hang out with them. Still, she was patching her relationship up with her mom, and her mom was really supportive. In the London 2012 Summer Olympics, Cissie won the Gold medal in archery. She then traveled the world doing promotions and good will services. Once she returned to the U.S., she enrolled in college with a light course load as she also worked jobs with her sponsors to have an income. During this time, she kept thinking about Dr. Money, feeling as if she was letting him down somehow. That is what drew her back to superheroing. Cissie carefully planned and gathered supplies. At 19, when she started to superhero again she discovered freedom! It was exhilarating, freeing, and terrifying! This was what Dr. Money meant, and finally, Cissie felt like she could make a difference. }} Category:DC Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character